Why?
by EvilGoodGirl
Summary: Ever wonder why Draco Malfoy is the perfect little Malfo?Or Harry Potter was so happy to see his mother and father smiling at him?Or neville LOngbottom 's feeling miserable about not being good at magic?Or even Ron's fear of Spider's and wants to be uniqu


Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter,Thank you.This Disclaimer was brouht to you by Tear-Jearkers Tissue,go out aand by some before you read this!

Constance:Ohhhh!EGG you wrote a tear-jearker?

EGG:Yep,it surprised me too,I was listening to sad musi and wanted to capture the feeling of it,at first I wa just going to write the Harry part,but then lil' Draco came along and he is absoulet Adorableness!

Constance:Wheres Dev?She's usually hear by now.

EGG:She's vomiting behind this,she hates tear-jearkers.Oh,and if you want something to fit the mood tryy listening to Held by Natalie Grant,first time I listened to it I almost cried.

Dev:Are youERGHMGULPdone yet?

EGG:Are you okay you look a littleDev vomits on EGGGreen...Just start the story!

Harry sat in his cupboard,Why did Dudley have a mummy and not him?Dudley had a mummy and daddy,a mummy to tuck him in,a mummy to kiss away his boo-boo,a mummy to give him presents,and a daddy to teach him cricket,a daddy to hold him up on his shoulder so he could see the Cricket game over the crowd,a daddy to say he was the best son ever.Why didn't Harry have a mummy and daddy,was it because he wasn't good like Dudley,did his mummy not like to kiss his Boo-Boos all the time?Did his Daddy not want to teach him Cricket?Maybe he was a bad son,A tear slid down Harry's face,Harry wiped away and decided that if no one wanted him he would do his best to make them realize that they where wrong,that he was going to be the best son ever,but then Harry looked down again and realized he couldn't be the best son if he didn't have a mummy and no one would know if he didn't have a daddy to tell everyone,he pulled his knees to his chest and cried,and cried and cried until he couldn't crie anymore,he lay down and with new resolve to the best person he could be he fell asleep.

Draco sat in his room,he held his stuffed Dragon,'Dizie' in his arms,tears slid down his golden little face,his mummy had gone somewhere,he didn't know where,and his daddy had hit him for saying thank you to a house elf,he hadn't meant to say it,he had come back from ettiquet class,and the teacher had said you had to say thank you to everyone,Draco wondered why his father had beaten him and not gently reprrmanded him like mummy did,Was Draco not worthy of the Malfoy name as his daddy had said,was he not good enough,Draco hugged his Dragon closer and wiped away the tears,"Malfoys don't cry."He reprimanded himself,he lay down,"Malfoys don't have any weaknesses."He whispered again throwing Dizie across the room with a determinatuion he decided he would be the best Malfoy ever,"Malfoys are perfect."Was the last thing he muttered before slipping into a blessed sleep.

Neville sat in his room wipping away his tears,his Uncle had tried to curse him again,was he really a bloody little squib like his Grammy and Uncle said?His Mummy never called him a Squib,his mummy called him Handsome and would slick back his hair and call him her little Nevy,Where did his mummy go,she had stayed with him all last year,but now his mummy and daddy where gone and he only had his Grammy and Uncle,He really wanted his mummy back,he wiped away his tears and walked to the bathroom to make sure they where gone,as he made his way towards the door and stopped,he was scared to ask his Grammy,he walked back to his bed and started to try and use magic,perhaps if he learnt how his Mummy would come back?Maybe she left cause he couldn't do magic,so know he had to learn magic and mummy would come back,with new resolve Neville practiced as much as he could to use magic with only a spark in as his success he lay down,he was very tired he closed his eyes fell asleep.

Ron sat on his bed whimpering,across from him where his teddy bear had been sat a great big spider with his teddy Bear's head on yop of it,he screamed,"MUMMY!"He was so scared,the spider crawled closer and Ron backed up causing him to fall down,Fred and Goerge where laughing at him from the door way,they had put the spider in his bed probally,"MUMMY!"He called again as he saw the spider getting ready to crawl down the bed,his mummy ran in and gasped,she quickly stunned the spider and ran to Ron,"Oh,My poor Ickle Ronniekins!"She picked him up and led him down across the way to her room and lay him down she tucked him in and kissed him goodnight.Ron got up and listened at the door."FRED!GOERGE!How dare you put that spider in ron's bed!"Fred answered,"Ahhh,mum!He is just our little brother,I mean it's not like he isn't replaceable." Ron didn't hear the rest he walked back to his bed,his brothers where right,he was replaceable,if something happened to him he had brothers to replace him,he family didn't need him really,he was just an extra place on the table and an extra boo-boo to kiss,with a determination in his eyes,Ron decided he would become more than just the sixth Weasley,or one of the Weasley boys,he would be unique like no one else in the family,he set his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin and fell asleep unique burning in his mind.


End file.
